Escrito ininteligible y absurdo
by Marrie Jei
Summary: El era un joven artista de carácter voluble y con problemas para relacionarse con la gente. Sin embargo, Levi siempre causó en él ese revoltijo de ideas que lo hacían escabullirse y estar siempre alerta de no encontrarse con Ackerman para no hacerle pasar un mal rato a su pobre corazón. También, por hacerlo reconsiderar el dudar de sus propias ideas existenciales. /Riren/ /Au/
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, criaturas.**

**Como ven, este es uno nuevo y espero que les guste.**

**Advertencias: Narrado en primera persona y mal lenguaje ocasional. Un poquitito de Ooc.**

**Escrito ininteligible y absurdo**

…

**Capítulo I**

…

_El florista_

…

Me quiero morir.

Esperen...¿no quedó claro?

Me quiero morir.

¿Aún no?

No estaría tan mal que alguien me disparara justo ahora.

¿Otra vez?

¡Quiero tirarme de un puto puente!

¿Sabes? Estoy frustrado, muy frustrado, ¿a qué me refiero con eso? Soy tan sólo una persona que toma mucha consideración por sus malas acciones. No puedo controlarlo, todo me da vueltas.

Suelo tener demasiados conflictos emocionales y por eso los ajenos a mi suelen alejarse. Me dejan sólo y ni yo puedo soportarme.

¿Qué debería hacer? Irme y cambiarme el nombre no sería una opción. Espera...tal vez lo sea...oh no, no, no. No puedo huir como un vil cobarde.

Las cosas resultan no ser tan fáciles como las describen en las historias ficticias. No sé, a veces siento que soy una persona triste aún sin padecerlo, jaja...

Odio mi vida.

Y bien, te has de preguntar...¿a qué carajos viene toda esta mierda? Pues ya que te interesas, dime...cuando te pasa algo "muy malo" durante el día, ¿acaso no todo en adelante se vuelve negativo, ya que se ve envuelto en tu mala aura de vergüenza? Bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso.

En el día de hoy no me pasó la "gran cosa". De hecho...

Sería más bien "un puto problema del que ya no me puedo olvidar".

Hoy me pasaron pocas cosas, asuntos pequeños sin importancia que finalmente se relacionaron para crear una situación que quise haber evitado con cualquier cosa. Ah...pero la vida es una sinvergüenza, ¿no lo crees así?

Pudo haberme atropellado el taxista y mandarme a volar como casi lo hizo hace unas horas, o el asaltante pudo dispararme o apuñalarme con su arma en vez de llevarse consigo mi billetera vacía -cosa que fue graciosa- . Pero ese no es el punto, mi vida socialmente inactiva pudo mantenerse así, de no ser porque no me morí.

Si me hubiera muerto todo estaría bien.

Pero vamos, yo sé que tienes curiosidad por saber. No podría siquiera recordarlo. Mierda, es vergonzoso, ¿ya repetí mucho la palabra? Vergonzoso. Creo que mi mente está comenzando a bloquearlo así que me apresuraré a comenzar...

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Empezó en la mañana. Fui a abrir la tienda una hora más temprano de lo normal, ya que, el día anterior me tumbé en la cama a eso de las siete de la tarde y ya no desperté hasta el siguiente día, y como era de esperarse, me levanté con más anticipación.

A decir verdad, no tenía nada que hacer y comencé a aburrirme. Logré distraerme por un rato dándole una muy innecesaria limpieza a los ventanales. Mientras lo hacía, vi como un convertible rojo frenaba de forma dramática frente al local.

Era la Señora Renz y yo ya sentía un dolor de cabeza. No era que me cayera mal o algo así. Tal vez un poco, pero era apenas soportable en pequeñas dosis. Ella entró con su ropa cara Channel y una escandalosa sonrisa que mostraba su hilera de dientes recién blanqueados.

- Buenos días, Señora Renz.-

- Buenos días, querido – me contestó con su acento inglés y bajó su mirada a mis manos - ¡Oh, deja eso! Podrías arruinarlas.- se refirió a mis manos y yo solté el estropajo poniéndolo en la cubeta.

Ella por alguna razón, siempre se preocupaba por mi imagen. Siendo ella una adinerada inglesa, lo más normal era que me despreciara por mi aspecto de "clase media", pero en vez de eso, la mujer siempre me corregía lo que me quisiera corregir y se dirigía a mi con una sonrisa que no sabría describir.

- Lo siento.- le dije - ¿Hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar?

- ¡Para de hacer eso! Podrías comenzar a tratarme de "tú" por tu propia voluntad y así no tenemos que estar repitiendo lo mismo por siempre.- Yo asentí con una sonrisa y ella me correspondió.- Ojalá todos los chicos de por aquí fueran como tú, así no tendría pendiente de casar a mi hija con algún vago.-

- Oh, no diga eso. Seguro que hay buenos partidos por el lugar.- Mencioné nervioso, pero su mirada comenzó a asustarme. Me sentía acechado.

- Ella regresará del extranjero esta noche, ¿no quieres pasar a visitarla?-

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

- Lo siento mucho, pero hoy debo quedarme aquí hasta tarde.- me excusé – Podría mandarle saludos de mi parte.- Ofrecí paciente.

- ¿Tienes rosas blancas? -

Ignoró mi comentario. Ella se lo pierde.

- Tengo bastantes, Señora, ¿quiere que haga un ramo para ella? - Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y yo me aclaré la garganta.- Digo, que vaya de parte suya...

- ¿Te he dicho cuanto le gustan las rosas a mi niña? -

Si...si que lo ha hecho.

- Alguna vez me lo dijo.- Comenté intentando sonreirle.

- ¿No podrías mandárselas de tu parte? Jajaja...Oh vamos, no seas así...-

Yo miré lejos, intentando buscar algo interesante en la calle, como esos perros que se estaban...oh, creo que mejor debería prestarle atención al parloteo de la señora. Saqué un pedazo de hoja blanca y un bolígrafo.

- ¿Qué es lo que debería decir? ¿Algún mensaje? -

- Oh eso...- ella tomó su mentón pensativa mientras a mi la mano me temblaba.- "Todo este tiempo me he sentido tan atraído a ti, a la consecuencia de enamorarme", ¡firmado por E. J.!

Dios, sálvame de esta mujer.

- Ajajajajaja...- Yo me rasqué detrás de la nuca.- ¿Quién podría ser esa persona? ¿No sería mejor "Con amor, tu mamá"? -

Ella me miró con esa cara de "No soy tan idiota" e hizo gestos de resignación.

- Bueno, quiero que me hagas un arreglo de rosas blancas, el más grande que tengas.- Yo asentí y me dirigí a donde estaban todas las flores.

- Puede irse tranquila, yo lo mandaré más tarde...

- Espera, debo escribir el mensaje por mi misma.- La vi inclinándose hacia la hoja blanca con el bolígrafo en sus manos.- Tranquilo, no escribiré nada que te moleste.- Oh, eso era lo que yo esperaba.- También te anotaré la dirección.

Minutos después la sentí marcharse y arrancar su auto.

Yo me quedé haciendo el pedido y terminé la mitad de tiempo de lo esperado.

Conocía a su hija, si. Fuimos compañeros de clase hasta la secundaria, era alguien muy linda y de buen carácter, pero no como para tener una relación con ella. Y también fuimos amigos.

Sentí la campana tintinar anunciándome que alguien había entrado. Pensé que tal vez era la señora Renz, ansiosa por llevarse su ramo...

- ¡Ey! Idiota.- No era ella.- Veo que sigues mariposeando por aquí...

- Y tú de imbécil repitiendo lo mismo todos los días.- Respondí agresivo pero sin exaltarme tanto.

- Estúpido.- dijo.

- Inútil.-

- Retardado.-

- Tarado.-

- Nena.-

- Cara de caballo, ¿qué es lo que quieres? - Lo escuché gruñir.

Que divertido.

- Bueno, pues...

- Aún no te he avisado de ninguna entrega.-

-¿Qué me dices de esa de ahí? - Señaló el arreglo recién terminado. Yo resoplé.

- Esa no vale, tú no sabías.-

- Tengo poderes psíquicos.- Juntó sus dedos presionando sus cienes e hizo alusión a su comentario. Yo reí de buena gana.

- Dímelo, idiota.- Le sonreí como sabía hacerlo y el me miró dudoso.

- Quisiera...-

Se quedó atrancado, debía ayudarlo.

-¿Quisieras...?-

- Si tú podrías...-

- ¿Si yo podría que?-

- Este...-

-¿Este...?-

- Verás...-

- ¡Joder Jean ya suéltalo! -

- ¡Haz un ramo de rosas, carajo!- ¿Que? ¿y para qué quería él...? ¡Ah!

- Tú eres el que los reparte, ¿es lógico que el repartidor sea quien mandó las flores?-

- ¿No es romántico? - Sus ojos brillaban, parecía drogado.

- ¿Qué es romántico? ¡En estos tiempos cualquier cosa podría serlo! Además piensa, ¿ella es rica? ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando se entere de que su admirador secreto es el repartidor de flores? Vivimos en una zona con personas acomodadas, ellas no se fijan en "poca cosa" como nosotros.-

Pero bien, Jean no escuchó ninguna de mis palabras, él seguía en su propio mundillo pretendiendo ser feliz.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Para quien es? ¿Christa, Sasha, Mina...? -

- ¿Christa volvió? -

- Su madre estuvo aquí hace un rato, me dijo que regresaba esta noche.- El murmuró un desinteresado "ah" y me sonrió.

- No es para ninguna de ellas o de quienes vivan cerca.- Me confesó y yo me confundí, ¿para quien serían entonces? - No es alguien de por aquí, ella es del centro de la ciudad.- Añadió. Tal vez notó mi cara curiosa.

- Bien, te ayudaré. Pero sabes lo que podría pasar con gente así, los del centro son incluso peores que nuestros "amados" vecinos.- Dije haciendo señas de comillas en donde debería hacerlas.

- Yo lo sé.- Es lo único que dijo e hizo una mueca muy graciosa. - Imbécil, ¿de que te ríes?-

- Oh nada...oye, ¿y cómo la conociste? ¿La he visto alguna vez?- Sentía curiosidad.

- No lo sé. Tal vez si, tal vez no.- Dijo sin mirarme.- Es de esas personas a las que simplemente no puedes ignorar cuando pasan junto a ti.- Sonrió.- Incluso me dio su tarjeta cuando me acerqué a ella.

- Oh, debes estar bromeando...

- No, lo hizo para que la dejara en paz, de eso estoy seguro. Pero, ¿qué mas da? Al menos se donde trabaja la chica más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.-

- ¿Y como se...? -

- ¿Puedes hacer el ramo, por favor?- Pidió infantil.- Algo me dice que las rosas rojas le irían bien.-

- ¿Y como piensas pagarme? - Gruñí.

- ¡Trabajaré una semana sin sueldo!- Oh, tentador.- ¡Y limpiaré tres veces los ventanales!

- ¡Hecho! - Ah si, era toda una mierda estar limpiando esas cosas.- Oye, ¿irías tan lejos sólo por mandarle un ramo de rosas?

- ¡No es "sólo un ramo"! - me señaló.-Es mi declaración de amor.-

- Si, si, como digas Romeo.- rodé los ojos.- Ahora, hazme un favor y haz el mensaje que quieras mandarle. También transcribe el que está sobre la mesa a una de las hojas para notas.-

- ¡Lo de la señora Renz no tiene nada que ver conmigo! - Dijo molesto.

- No, pero no haces la gran cosa. Transcríbelo tal cual está ahí y no preguntes nada.-

Lo oí refunfuñar y supe que había ganado.

Sin embargo, había algo que yo no sabía, algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta y lamentaría ese mismo día.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

- ¿No pondrás su nombre?-

- Ella no me lo dijo, en su tarjeta sólo está la dirección de donde trabaja y su oficina exacta, ¿no es suficiente?-

- ¡Al menos debiste preguntárselo!-

- Sentí que ella me golpearía si le hablaba más.- Dijo nervioso.

- ¿No es fastidioso? Que sólo te la pases enamorado de ella a distancia y ella nunca se de cuenta de nada.-

- ¡Pero aún no estoy enamorado!- Me miró.- Aún no. Y no importa, se siente bien querer a alguien de esta forma.-

- ¡Para de hablar así! Me estás asustando.-

Esperaba que no sufriera tanto.

- Es hora de que lleves el arreglo de Christa, el de las rosas blancas.- Señalé y Jean hizo su mayor esfuerzo para levantarse e irse.- Tienes que regresar después por el tuyo.

- ¡Ya lo se! No eres mi mamá...-

- Siento pena por la señora Kirchstein.-

- Oh cállate.-

Estoy seguro de que fue quejándose por todo el camino. El odiaba los arreglos grandes, y más si eran encargados por aquí cerca, ya que era más efectivo irse caminando y la gente se burlaba silenciosamente de Jean cuando lo veían pasar con las flores que le tapaban casi toda la vista.

El llegó media hora después, con una cara que quería parecer revelarme las pocas posibilidades de que él llegara tener una novia o al menos "una relación. Mierda, soy tan cruel. Debería morirme.

- ¿Y bien? - Pregunté al no haber recibido ningún comentario o insulto por su parte. Tal vez no lo haya ido tan bien.

- Esa mujer me odia.-

- ¡Y que lo digas! - El juntó sus cejas.- Seamos realistas, nunca lo superará.-

- Me acusó de poner algo sospechoso dentro de las flores: "Espero que una bestia como tú no haya pensado en poner explosivos aquí dentro o llamaré a la policía" - Imitó su acento y yo me reí.- Luego me cerró la puerta en la cara, ¡en la puta cara!-

- No vale la pena, Jean. Esa gente no lo vale.-

- Lo dices porque tu si te llevas bien con ella.-

¿Llevarme bien con ella? ¡Buena esa, Jean! Creo que te mereces un premio a la deducción más absurda que alguien puede hacer.

El la odiaba, odiaba a esa señora y era apasionantemente correspondido. Y créanme, esto no era sólo cosa de "ese niño pisó mi césped" o "ese mocoso me faltó al respeto una vez". Era algo mucho más grande y no era bueno para Jean recordarselo ahora.

- Sólo se tolerarla, no me gustaría tenerla de enemiga.-

-¡Dímelo a mi!-

- Si, de hecho te lo estoy diciendo.- El me miró con rencor y me dieron ganas de reir.- Deja de victimizarte y lleva tu maldito ramo de flores...-

Creo que eso lo animó, salió corriendo a tropezones con las flores en mano. ¿Mencioné que el bastardo tiene auto? No creo que sea algo que se pueda pasar por alto. Pero seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento, yo no tenía idea de nada.

No hasta que escuché el teléfono sonar.

- Florería J...-

- "!Ah, querido...! "- Era Renz.- "Hace un rato recibí el ramo, ¡quedó precioso! Estoy segura de que Christa lo amará..."-

- Me alegro por eso, señora...-

- "Pero..."-

- ¿Pero...?-

- "Tal vez deberías pensar en conseguir a otro "socio" Sabía a donde iba esto "Ese Jean me da mala espina, ¡es tan maleducado!"-

- Estoy bien con él, señora. Es mi mejor amigo y le pido que no intervenga o intente hacer algo. Yo confío en él.-

Le aclaré. Creo que me acabo de ganar otra enemiga más y algo me dice que la calle ya no será tan segura.

- "Lo siento.- La escuché decir con dificultad, ¿no se había rendido ya?- Pero es que también, llamaba para decirte que la nota de las rosas, tienen como remitente a Jean Kirchstein..."-

Espera, ¿que?

- ¿Como dice?-

- "Además, tiene un mensaje diferente al que yo te había escrito".- Mierda, esto va de mal en peor.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! Esto no vuelve a ocurrir, ¿me disculpa? Tengo algo muy urgente que atender.-

Colgué sin escuchar respuesta. Miré al lado del teléfono y ahí encontré la nota que la madre de Christa había escrito y a la que Jean le pedí que escribiera tal cual sin cuestionarme nada. La leí y la hoja, entre mis dedos, comenzó a temblar. Ah, no, espera...era yo el que temblaba.

Nota:

"_Todo este tiempo me he sentido tan atraído a ti, a la consecuencia de enamorarme"_

_De: Eren Jaeger._

- Vida, jódeme más...-

Eren Jaeger.

Eren Jaeger.

Eren Jaeger.

Rápidamente con mi vida pendiendo de un hilo -exageración- tomé mi celular y marqué los dígitos que correspondían al teléfono de Jean.

- "Que...que pasa?"-

Se oía raro, pero pretendí no querer notarlo.

- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Debes cancelar la entrega!-

- ¿Qu...que? ¿Estás pend...? jajaja loco, quise decir loco...no puedo cancelarla, ya estoy en el elevador del edificio.- Lo último lo dijo en susurro.

- ¡Pero Jean!-

- ¡Lo siento, no puedo hablar ahora!-

Y me cortó. El perro me cortó.

Entonces, contra todo pronóstico decidí hacer esto directamente. Puse llave a la puerta del local y salí corriendo como maníaco. El centro no estaba tan lejos y era fácil llegar caminando. El autobús era más tardado por que hacía muchas paradas y yo no tenía tiempo para eso.

Llegué al otro lado de la calle feliz, considerando que el taxista que casi me atropella sólo se limitó a gritarme de groserías desde su lugar, cosa que le agradecí y él se quedó con cara confundida.

Pero, en mi maratón, alguien interceptó mi trayectoria.

- Dame todo lo que tengas...-

Esto, siento que no puede ser bueno.

- ¿Todo lo que tenga? Jajaja...soy pobre, no tengo nada. Ve y busca a otra víctima...- Muy en el fondo, esperé que funcionara, de verdad. Pero él me tomó del cuello de la camisa antes de que siquiera pasara a su lado.

- Todo.-

Exclamó cerca de mi cara y me sentí fastidiado. Metí mi mano a uno de mis bolsillos y saqué mi cartera.

- Úsala bien y no vayas a comprar drogas.- Mencioné y él me la arrebató.

Me soltó y me empujó un poco. La iba a abrir para husmear en ella y comprobar que realmente haya dinero, así que comencé a alarmarme.

- ¡Ey, ey! ¡Mira, un policía!

- ¿Que? - Gritó y salió corriendo velozmente.

Que sujeto tan gracioso.

Creo que tengo que conseguir amigos.

Pero bien, tenía que apresurarme, aunque ya sentía que era demasiado tarde para lograr mi hazaña.

Y a todo esto querrán saber...¿porqué tanta alarma por un nombre mal puesto? Pues, hace mucho me sucedió algo similar. Era para una chica millonaria de esta zona, Jean confundió las tarjetas con las de otros clientes y...bien, ya arreglaría cuantas con Jean después. En todo caso, pensé: "¿Que tanto puede causar un remitente del que ella no tiene idea?"

Oh bien, debía ampliar mis horizontes, ¿por qué lo digo? Yo tenía una idea de los ricos: comprar y gastar dinero innecesariamente. Pero no se me ocurrió que estos ricos, sobretodo las mujeres, fueran fanáticos de lo dramático.

Porque ella, estaba tan "asustada" de esa persona que no conocía, que llamó a la policía y pidió el arresto de su "acosador".

Permanecí tres días en prisión. Estaba con un tipo al que habían capturado al robar una tienda y a un exhibicionista. Eran graciosos.

Pero no quería que se volviera a repetir, era algo escandaloso.

En mi camino, me encontré con un inútil al que quería estrangular.

- ¡Jean maldito imbécil!-

- Wow es la primera vez que tu inicias el saludo.- comentó con una sonrisa. Yo me apresuré a ir y tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa.- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿Me estás jodiendo?- Me exalté.- ¡Pusiste la nota para Christa en lugar de la tuya, idiota!-

No lo sé bien, pero sospecho que él tampoco tenía una puta idea. Porque creo que hasta las pupilas se le reducieron.

- ¡Viejo, lo siento! Por mi culpa te meterán a la cárcel, otra vez...-

- Contigo hablo más tarde, tengo que ir a explicar que hubo una confusión.-

Salí corriendo. Creo que adentrarme en tantas películas y libros ya me estaba afectando.

Llegué a la dirección y sentí como el aire comenzaba a faltar, ¿estaba viendo bien o me había tomado algo raro? ¡Era el edificio más alto de toda la jodida ciudad! ¿Lo que eso significaba?

Los más ricos de la ciudad. Oh, inclínense todos, la realeza ante ustedes.

Debo estar frito.

Pero tengo que enfrentarlo, no quiero ir a la cárcel por segunda vez. Con dificultad, me adentré al edificio, sentí mirarlas pero preferí no devolverlas. En la dirección decía que era en el último piso, así que me subí al elevador.

En lo que iba, las personas con trajes de ejecutivos con quienes tenía el honor de compartir espacio estrecho, no paraban de mirarme y me miré a mi mismo reflejado en la lustres del elevador. Yo vestía como una persona rica y elegante nunca lo haría.

Después de torturosos minutos de miradas inquisitorias hacia mi, finalmente llegué al último piso. Ahí sólo había una oficina y afuera estaba quien parecía ser la secretaria. Temerosos, me acerqué a pedir "informes".

- Disculpe...-Ella levantó la vista y y se hizo abajo los lentes mirándome de abajo hacia arriba.- Aquí...hace un momento recibieron un ramo de flores, me preguntaba si podría ver a...

- Necesitas una cita, vete antes de que llame a seguridad.-

- Oh no, por favor, es un asunto importante, de verdad.- Incluso junté mis manos e hice un casi puchero. No lo sé, estaba desesperado.

Ella se mordió el labio y tomó el teléfono y presionó algunas teclas. Iba a llamar a seguridad, estoy acabado...

- Hay una persona que quiere hablar con usted, no tiene cita pero dice que es muy urgente.- Pidió con amabilidad en su voz.- Oh si, ¿cómo te llamas?-

- Eren Jaeger.-

- Dice que es Eren Jaeger... Si, muchas gracias.-

Ella colgó y yo ya esperaba una respuesta.

- Tienes cinco minutos.- Le sonreí como pude y me dirigí a la puerta a dar unos golpesitos.

- Sólo entra.- La secretaria me indicó y yo asentí avergonzado.

Giré de la perilla de la puerta y me adentré.

Si hay algo de lo que me hubiera sorprendido antes, esto no era digno de compararse.

- ¿Tú enviaste estas flores?-

Yo me quería morir.

- Este...si, pero fue un...-

- Las enviaste y ese es el problema.-

No...yo creo que el problema para mi debería ser otro.

- Es que yo venía a explicar que...-

- Mira, mocoso. Debería aclararte que yo no tengo interés en hombres y menos en uno menor que yo.-

Santa mierda.

- No, pero usted está...-

- También te pido que dejes de jugar al "admirador secreto" o de lo contrario tendré que llamar a la policía.-

- Es que yo no las...-

- Eren.- Me llamó y yo sentí escalofríos.- No se si te diste algún golpe reciente o te volviste drogadicto, pero ya no somos niños.

- ¡Pero yo ni siquiera sabía que habías regresado a la ciudad!-

- Deja las excusas y no te vuelvas a acercar por aquí o me veré obligado a sacarte yo mismo a golpes.- Algo en sus palabras me hizo reaccionar y salí presurosamente de ahí, bajo la curiosa mirada de la secretaria.

No era que me haya afectado el hecho de que me llamó su admirador secreto, que me insinuó que era un acosador o el que haya amenazado con golpearme. Era, porque me trató como cualquier encuentro casual que se tiene con alguien a diario, que me trató así a pesar de no verlo desde la graduación de preparatoria. Era que era Levi Ackerman, el hermano mayor de la que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga.

¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Bueno, no significaba nada. Sólo que él fue una de las razones por las que me quedé sin amigos y fue mi mayor tormento durante mi educación media.

Y ahora, quería matar a Jean.

Y luego matarme yo.

Problemas drásticos, medidas drásticas.

¿Qué mas da? Tal vez ya no lo vuelva a ver de ahora en adelante.

Eso quiero creer.

Continuará...

¿Y bien? Denme su opinión ._. Digo que esta idea no es "del todo mia" Es de mi hermana, ¿saben? Ella tiene muuuchas ideas de diferentes historias guardadas celosamente en el baúl de los recuerdos. Y bueno, en esta ocasión decidió regalarme su idea. Que básicamente trataba sobre un florista que mandaba flores con su nombre por accidente, digamos que estoy intentando darle un desarrollo y esto resultó.

Me hubiera gustado que ella la hiciera, pero a ella casi no le gusta escribir, ella prefiere dibujar comics con un estilo caricaturesco (la admiro, pero nadie diga nada xD) Es mas que buena, en serio :3

Pero bien, el punto es que desde hace mucho que quería probar narrar una historia desde la perspectiva de un sólo personaje (uno sólo para toda la historia) Por que he leído fics en los que cada personaje tiene su punto de vista en primera persona y eso no me gusta demasiado. Me gusta cuando no sabes que carajo pasa por la mente de personajes intrigantes, es divertido.

Así que, perdón sin no les gusta esto a modo de diario, pero hay que experimentar xD

Bueno, comenten y les haré un oneshot de lo que quieran a la que me lo pida primero xD

Marrie se despide y los ama :3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, amores de mi vida.**_

_**Estoy muy feliz por esos comentarios que me regalaron en el primer capítulo a este experimento intento de historia (?) Y también, hasta hora me disculpo por los errores ortográficos, mi auto corrector hace lo que quiere el muy desgraciado .l. **_

**_Pero bien, tambien quería decirle esto a Red, una/o de la/os que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar: no te puedo decir nada por ahora xD Quiero que esos pequeños desbarajustes que la mayoría de ustedes no pueden entender se vayan aclarando conforme se desarrolle la historia, así que ruego que tengas paciencia._**

_**También agradezco a Karen Grimm lml y a Momo Evans por comentarme :3 Y a todos sus favoritos y followers u.u**_

**CAPITULO II**

…

* * *

_**Por mi amor al drama**_

…

- Es lindo, el lugar.

- Lo sé.

De hecho, podría jurar que un chimén pasó por su pie y él se hizo el desentendido. Me quedaba poco dinero para el mantenimiento, pero tendría que hacer un esfuerzo. Su cuerpo se tambaleó y me vi reflejado en sus lentes oscuros (carísimos) con todo el rencor que pude.

Y en ellos distinguí una verdad.

Nunca estuve conforme con nada.

Pienso que no tengo otras formas de afrontarlo, sólo terminé acostumbrándome a ver como otros se pavoneaban frente a mi con sus propios éxitos. Yo no tengo una vida disfrutable, eso desde siempre lo he sabido. Los problemas para mi, son como moscas revoloteando alrededor de la mierda.

Cuando pienso optimista quiero hacerme de la idea de que yo soy un poco interesante. Pero sólo soy un tipo que huye y siente vergüenza.

A veces, quiero pretender que todo está bien y no me importa. Pero en el fondo, muy dentro de mi, siento celos. Aquellas personas que me parlotean o simplemente con su mirada de altitud me dicen lo bueno que les ha ido en la vida desde el principio sin poner ellos un mínimo esfuerzo, realmente no saben las cosas horribles que yo pienso.

O bien, tal vez lo noten en la distorsión de gestos en mi rostro y su lunático rostro sonríe.

Ah, malditos ricos jodidos.

Mis pensamientos oscuros están siendo desenterrados después de casi cinco años y no podré controlarlo por mucho. Tengo un poco de incomodidad justo ahora y siento que debo limpiar las palmas de mis manos sobre los costados de mi ropa o de lo contrario comenzarán a humedecerse aún más.

El vaciló abriendo la boca y emitiendo balbuceos que yo no alcanzaba a entender.

- Vine a ver a Sasha – Me dijo – Al fin conseguí lo necesario para poder hacerla feliz y quiero darle una sorpresa.

El se estaba esforzando, lo supe por la magnitud de su sonrisa temblante y fingida.

Pero yo no respondía, me le quedé viendo. Y no se que tipo de expresión tenía yo, pero vi en su rostro los deseos de tirarme al suelo de un puñetazo -suposiciones-

- Las cosas aquí siguen igual que antes – continuó - ¿Estás sólo?

Muchos pensarían que me preguntó algo como "¿Tú sólo atiendes la florería?" Pues si, pero su pregunta y su mirada curiosa me decían que iba más allá de lo que se escuchaba. No entendía porque se interesaría en como me está yendo ahora.

No éramos nada.

- Jean me ayuda.

- Oh...- sonrió – Jaja...¿Entonces Jean también se quedó aquí? Debí suponerlo, ustedes todo el tiempo...

El se detuvo justo en el momento indicado, estoy seguro de que no quería lidiar con un yo muy enojado que querría partirle la cara.

"Como en los viejos tiempos", pensé.

Siempre fui de esas personas impulsivas y el lo sabía.

Me miraba muy fijamente, quería que le preguntara sobre su trabajo, lo mucho que ganaba y lo feliz que sería Sasha al saber que ya tendría un posible marido rico que le pagara todos sus caprichos. Pero no lo hice, yo no quería saber nada y él estuvo consciente de eso cuando aparté mi mirada y le hablé con sequedad.

- ¿Va a ordenar algo?

No le gustó ser tratado de como una persona a la que yo no conociera y tuviera que hablarle respetuosamente, lo supe cuando frunció sus cejas.

- Un ramo de orquídeas.

- Bien.

Su tono de voz y su mirada distante me hicieron revivir malos tiempos y una opresión se instaló en mi pecho.

Tenía la vaga sensación desde hace rato, de que algo estaba ocurriendo. Fue una sorpresa que Levi estuviera en la ciudad, y si él estaba, ¿por qué no Mikasa? Había oído que ellos trabajaban juntos.

Tal vez, a la larga, eso me causaría más problemas.

Las dudas me abordaban y aquí tenía a la persona perfecta para que las resolviera. Obviamente, no le dije nada, apenas y le había hablado desde el momento en el que puso un pie en la tienda. Era un cliente más y no tendría por qué andar haciendo plática con esa persona.

Observé las flores, tan frescas y hermosas. Estaba de mas decirlo, pero si había algo que aplacara mi mal genio, eran las flores, ellas me relajaban.

Soy un ente putamente cursi, y eso es molesto.

Aspiré su olor y me giré entregándole el ramo.

- Son dos dólares.

Estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada, por la cara que puso.

- Eh...somos conocidos, tú sabes...- Buen intento.- ¡Por dios!

- ¿Qué me dices de todo ese dinero que dijiste que tenías y te sobraba? - Cuestioné alzando una ceja.- Tanto puto dinero como para comprar una jodida isla en algún lugar del mar inexplorado, creo que dijiste. Si tiendes a sólo alardear sobre ello todo el tiempo, es mejor comprobarlo, ¿no crees?-

El murmuró algo como "maldito bastardo" y metió la mano en su chaqueta para sacar su billetera. Eh de decir, una muy regordeta billetera. Sacó un par de billetes y me los entregó con el ceño fruncido, haciendo un poco de fuerza para no soltarlos.

- Gracias por su compra.- Agradecí con una sonrisa. Pero no con una sonrisa dirigida hacia él, si no al dinero que acababa de entregarme.- Vuelva pronto.

Gruñó y se dio la vuelta. Antes de salir de la tienda, alzó su mano, pero como ya lo suponía, sólo su dedo amistoso fue levantado.

En ese instante me pregunté como es que puedes cambiar tu actitud hacia una persona y peor aún, romper un lazo, cuando te es revelado un secreto que podría ser o no ser apoyado y la relación se destruye poco a poco o de inmediato.

Como este es el caso.

…

- "En la vida, una de las preguntas más importantes que nos podemos hacer es: ¿Quién soy? Todas la personas se hacen este cuestionamiento y buscan incesantemente una respuesta. Como se imagina, cada persona encuentra una respuesta diferente por el simple hecho de que cada ser humano es único e irrepetible."

Basura.

Si hay algo que detesto, aparte de las muchas otras cosas que detesto, es cuando hablan de temas tan cursis.

Buscamos innecesariamente una respuesta que resulta ser igual o menos vacía del significado absurdo de la vida. ¿Que pasa luego? Nos olvidamos o nos resignamos, decidiendo saber lo que las personas que se vuelven "del montón" saben, ya cuando sus cuestionamientos no quedan evolucionando en lo profundo.

Yo soy de esos que tendrán ideas existenciales negativas para toda su vida. Y no, no es algo bueno, persona, ¿sabes lo que pasa?

Depresiones temporales y sin sentido. Dicen que lo llaman "El síndrome del artista" o algo así. No es agradable, ya que me dan ganas de hacer nada y me quedo dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez.

Jean dice que tengo safado más de un tornillo y mis faltas de inspiración me dan como una vez cada dos semanas.

Pero bien, también soy de esos que no están conformes con el mundo en el que se vive, y, a causa de ello, la suerte no le es muy favorecida.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas tu, Eren?

No había prestado atención, sólo escuchaba a alguien hablar y hablar. Pero yo conocía esta clase, sólo una "respuesta" puede resultarle convincente a él, sin importar de que mierdas esté hablando.

- ¿Que entonces nada tiene sentido y no vale la pena existir?

El sonrió, con esa sonrisa lunática que tiene cuando está complacido.

- ¡Exacto! ¡Nada tiene sentido! - Reconoció conmocionado y con una extraña expresión de desoslayo.- Nada tiene sentido y deberíamos morirnos, así son las cosas.

Algo me decía que el profesor no estaba teniendo un buen día.

- Así que, dejen de preocuparse por cosas tan estúpidas por las que las personas jóvenes se preocupan y vayan a sentarse debajo de un ciruelo a aventarle ciruelas a la gente y decirles los motivos por los cuales la vida no tiene sentido.

Hablaba de aquel libro titulado "Nada" Sobre un chico que un día descubre que nada tiene sentido y hace exactamente lo que él acaba de decir.

- Eso sólo pasa en los libros existenciales, profesor. Llamarían a la policía.

- Cállate y hazlo, o te repruebo.

¿Qué?

- Profesor West, lo llaman en dirección.

- Si, claro.

El refunfuño y antes de salir del salón nos lanzó una mirada de advertencia a todos. La reacción normal sería esta:

_- Ese profesor están un poco mal de la cabeza._

_- Si, deberían contratarle un psiquiatra o algo._

_- Que cosas tan estúpidas dice._

Pero no, todos nos quedamos en silencio, y es que, su razón era bastante justificable y no es como si todo lo que dijo fuera mentira.

Todos nos levantamos y seguimos nuestros caminos.

Desde el encuentro con mi "estimado" conocido (sarcasmo) me siento acechado y los malos augurios rondan por mi aura pesada, siento que tal vez deba esconderme para ya no pasar más situaciones indeseadas.

En la entrada, vi a Jean recargado, mirando su celular. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, yo los aparté y pasé de largo de él.

- ¡Oye, espera! - Gritó tomándome del hombro.- Te llevaré a casa.

- Puedo tomar el metro, tengo algunas monedas.

- ¡Está lleno de ancianos pervertidos! - Insistió con los ojos agrandados.- ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que una vez te...?

- Abre la puerta antes de que te deje hablando sólo.

El sonrió, aliviado. Pero de alguna forma quería evitar a los viejitos pervertidos que siempre se colaban en el metro en busca de alguna víctima, ya sea una chica linda o un muchacho indefenso.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo me senté pesado. El también se subió y comenzó a manejar.

- He oído que abrieron un buen restaurante de comida francesa...

Dios, no.

- No me gusta la comida francesa.

- Oh, si...lo olvidaba, ¡que torpe soy! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme? - Se le salió una risa de estupidez.- ¿No quieres ir a comprar libros a la librería de...?

- No, esa no.

- No me dejaste terminar.- Masculló.- ¿No te gustaría...?

- No.

El suspiró, al menos aprecio el que se esté esforzando y le preocupe contentarse con una mierda de persona como yo.

- ¿Que debo hacer para que me perdones?

Yo sabía la respuesta.

- ¿Era Mikasa "la chica" a a la que le querías mandar las flores?

El me miró sorprendido y se giró al frente.

- Si.

- Ya veo.

Jean enarcó una ceja y frunció la cara como si estuviera lidiando con algún loco de psiquiátrico. Bien, no es como si yo me sintiera la persona mas cuerda.

- ¿No deberías estar mas enojado?

- Es algo raro .- Dije.- Debería tener ganas de golpearte o distraerte del volante para hacerte chocar y que yo me salve y tu no pero...- Lo miré a los ojos.- Creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, ya olvídalo.

- Mierda, no se si reír de la felicidad o llorar por la forma en la que me quieres ver morir.

- Eso sólo era un ejemplo.- Aclaré.

- Oh...

- Yo te daría una muerte más creativa, como mocharte en pedacitos y repartirlos por lugares estratégicos de la ciudad.

- Estás enfermo.

- Cállate, me la debes.

- Bien, bien.

Nos habíamos contentado. Pero una cosa me daba vueltas en la cabeza y tenía que resolverlo.

- ¿Te volviste a enamorar de ella?- Pregunté.- ¿Cuando la viste por primera vez desde hace años?

- No pude evitarlo, ella incluso es más bonita que antes.

Casi babeaba, ¿enamorarse a primera vista? Que asco.

- No tienes remedio.

- Pero me dio mal su dirección.- Dijo en un tono de angustia.- Hablando de eso, no me haz dicho quien fue quien las recibió en su lugar.

Mierda, es cierto. Estaba demasiado enojado con él como para dirijirle siquiera la mirada.

- ¿Eren?

- Ah...si...

- ¿Fue una anciana gruñona? ¿Una cuarentona con falta de sexo? ¿Una mujer buenaza?

- Eso...

- Oye...

- No fue una mujer.

Abrió los ojos.

- ¿Fue un hombre?

- Eso no es lo peor, Jean.

- ¿Algún conocido?

- Peor.

- ¿Quien fue?

- Levi.

El semáforo se puso en rojo y el frenó dramáticamente.

- ¡No se si estás consciente de que no traigo puesto el cinturón de seguridad, maldito imbécil!

- ¿Que carajos mierdas dices? ¿Que le envié flores a Levi Ackerman?

Me aclaré la garganta y miré por la ventanilla.

- Flores con mi nombre como remitente.

El puso esa expresión que hace cuando algo le sorprende a tal grado de quedarse con la boca desencajada.

- Esto es ridículo, estúpido, incluso más estúpido que cuando la rubia plástica te metió a la cárcel.

- Oh, cierra la boca.

- ¿Ellos abrieron su empresa aquí?

El me ignoró y yo rodé los ojos.

- No Jean, ¿cómo crees que abrirían su empresa aquí? ¿En el lugar donde sus padres tienen asentada la editorial central de su compañía? ¿Por qué estarían Mikasa y Levi aquí, cuando dijeron que no volverían a menos que fuera por trabajo?

- Santa mierda.

- Ya lo digo yo.

Mi mal presentimiento no era cosa que debía ignorarse y mucho menos cuando te la has pasado pensando en como evitar a las personas que alguna vez fueron algo importante para ti.

…

- Sólo iré si el va.

Intenté toser, pero eso me causó más dolor. Ah, mierda.

- No seas así, seguro que ya todos siguieron con sus vidas, no debe haber malas relaciones ahora que ya somos un poco más adultos.

- Tal vez ahora que todos consiguieron un buen empleo se volvieron más engreídos que antes, ¿no te das cuenta? Sigues siendo la más ingenua de las personas que conozco, no todos son tan buenos como tu crees. Somos los "desterrados", a nadie le importa si vamos o no.

Jean y ella no habían parado de replicarse mutuamente desde hace rato, y mi mal humor aumentaba. Me encuentro algo molesto porque me quemé la garganta con una sopa muy caliente. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso bien, el tazón donde estoy comiendo la sopa se parece mucho a un florero que tengo en casa, esto me ha causado una terrible impresión.

- Di que si, Eren.

Ah, la garganta...

- Si

- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Lo vez Jean? ¡A Eren no le importará ir!

Christa daba saltos alrededor del sillón y me sentía mareado.

- ¿Eren? - Jean me miraba con una expresión desfigurada que me causó mucha gracia.- Tiene cara de idiota, ¡casi seguro tendrá fiebre! Así que su respuesta no es válida.

- ¿Fiebre yo? ¡Estoy de puta madre, hermano! Oigan, por cierto, ¿de que carajos han estado hablando todo este tiempo?

- No puedo creer que me juntaba contigo...- Murmuró Christa topando su cara con la pared.

- Estás muy positivo, Eren. Definitivamente estás enfermo, ¿aún así quieres ir? - Yo seguía sin entender.

- ¿Ir a dónde?

La mujer que hace rato estaba pegada en la pared pronto apareció a mi lado.

- Una reunión de ex alumnos.- Comentó con las cejas fruncidas.- Todos los de nuestra clase estarán ahí. Todos, Eren. Y se que muchas cosas cambiaron a mal, pero yo creo que deben de hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por ir. Los dos.- Miró a Jean.

Y el dolor de garganta ya no me importó.

- No quiero ir.- Anticipé antes de que dijera algo más.- ¿Qué hay de bueno en eso? No tengo nada que me obligue a ir. ¿Esas reuniones no se hacen cuando pasan diez o veinte años y todos son ya unos adultos que se arrepienten del rumbo que tomaron sus vidas? ¿Todos estarán ahí? Eso lo hace aún peor...

- Me gustaría que tuvieran tiempo para charlar.- Confesó ella desviando la mirada.- Fue tan triste como todos comenzaron a alejarse de repente...

-Las cosas pasan por algo, ya pasaron cinco años y a nadie le importa.

- ¡A mi me importa! Ustedes son mis amigos, o al menos se que lo fuimos y el hecho de que no hayamos sabido uno del otro fue por la distancia que había...

- Entonces invita a Ymir también.

Jean, el muy idiota se atrevió a hablar. Ella se quedó con los músculos crispados y reconocí la tristeza en sus ojos azules.

- No eres capaz, ¿verdad?.- Murmuré yo.- ¿Ahora vez lo difícil que esto resulta para nosotros dos? Sigues siendo nuestra amiga, pero no creo pensar lo mismo de ellos.

- Vamos y ya, ¿que puede salir mal? Si empieza a ponerse incómodo más rápido de lo que tenemos contemplado nos largamos y nos olvidamos de esta mierda.- Propuso mi amigo en un cambio de actitud resignada.

- No quiero ir.

Estaba siendo infantil. Y no me gustaban los lugares con demasiada gente que yo conociera.

- No pierdes nada.- Me dijo él.- No tienes por qué hablarles.

Escuché que Christa gruñó.

- Eso es todo lo contrario a lo que yo querría. Pero con tal de que vayas...por favor, Eren.

Esos ojos tiritantes me recordaron a la Christa de antaño. Ella era esa chica guapa y gentil a la que todos querían, lo cuál también era un problema. Más de alguna vez me encontré a mi siendo intimidado por su "Club de fans" y de alguna forma siempre lograba zafarme. Acabo de comprobar de que ella no ha cambiado.

- ¿Sólo es ir y venir, verdad?

- Si.- Respondió y jugó con sus pulgares sobre su pantalón.- También...bueno, tú sabes que Mikasa estará ahí y bueno...

- Si, si, ¿qué hay con Mikasa?-refunfuñó Jean apurado.

- Todos ellos siguieron en contactos todos estos años, así que se llevan por demás bien. Lo que quiero decir es que estuvieron de acuerdo en también invitar al...hermano mayor de ella. Son socios y quisieron que estuviera presente.

- ¿Qué? Bien, pero sólo será un rato.

- Será mañana.

- Eso ya es un problema.

- No tenemos nada que hacer.

- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo? ¿Así de fácil? Eres raro, Eren.

- Impredecible se ajusta más.- Añadió Jean sobándose las cienes.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa o algo?

Ella rió.

- Creo que a mi madre no le gustará eso.

- ¡Ah, cierto! Olvidaba que eras la hija de una bruja. Lo siento, chica, pero tendrás que seguir sin mi.

- Entonces iré yo.- Dije.

- Sería aún más horrible.- Se quejó ella yendo hasta la puerta.- Puedo llegar sola, está sólo a unas cuadras. Espero salir con ustedes alguna vez.

- Sólo no se lo digas a tu madre, se volverá loca.

- Tienes razón.- Nos sonrió y cerró la puerta cuando salió.

- Eren, a veces estás más chiflado de lo normal, ¿qué te traes?

- Nada, pero pocas veces puedo negarle algo a ella.

- Como sea, ojalá no te arrepientas. Por cierto, tengo hambre, te acabaste toda la sopa. Así que ve a comprar algo de sopa instantánea, ¿quieres?

- Estoy enfermo.

- Enfermas mis pelotas, salte de ahí y aliméntame.

Este infeliz del demonio me jaloneó hasta la puerta, me dio dinero y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

- ¡Me las pagarás, Jean!

Hoy hacía frío y los vendedores que esperaban amedrentares fuera de sus tiendas jamás me dieron más miedo. Ellos estaban preparados para lo peor. Había pandillas por todas partes

Entré al súper y compré los malditos fideos de Jean. Los que tenían extra picante, así le darían agruras.

Bendita maldad.

- Gracias por su compra.

Si, si...Salí. Espera, creo que acabo de chocar con una pared.

- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, enano!

¿Qué? ¿Enano yo?

- ¿Quién se pone a mitad de la calle, para empezar?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Me haz dicho algo?

Esa voz grave y salvaje se me hizo ligeramente familiar.

- Digo que...¡Ya es bastante tarde para andar en la calle! Debo regresar a casa o si no será un problema...

- Espera...

Mierda.

- Yo a ti te conozco.- Se acercó a mi rostro y su ojo comenzó a temblar.- ¡Eres el imbécil que se pasó de listo conmigo!- Me tomó del cuello de la camisa.- ¿Crees que lo he olvidado, eh?

- No he dicho nada...- me sentía un niño llorica.

- No dejaré que escapes, niñita linda.- Eso no lo sentí como un buen cumplido.- ¿Tienes idea de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar?

- Oye, créeme que yo se de vergüenzas, y si nadie te vio no tienes porqué preocuparte.- Se enojó más.

- ¿Qué puede saber un flacucho como tú?

- Nada, sé nada. Así que golpéame si tanto quieres, moriré siendo un ente miserable.

Pero bien, también soy un ente ingenuo.

¡Me dio un rodillazo de puta madre! Si yo no fuera el golpeado, este tipo sería mi héroe con la fuerza que se carga.

- ¡Ah...!- Gemí ¿Qué más da si muero? Pensé.

Siguió dándome golpes ya tirado en el suelo. Lo que un ladrón hace por una cartera vacía haría. Bueno, eso creo. No conozco a muchos ladrones personalmente.

Los golpes habían cesado y apenas y pude pararme. Sentí una presencia. Y no es que yo sea de esas gentes con poderes sobrenaturales que luego emprenden una aventura para salvar el mundo, no. Era de esas presencias que se sentían y te hacían sentir incómodo, por lo que pude reconocerlo.

- Levi...

El me miró con esa mirada que siempre había tenido sólo para mi. Creía que era cosa mía, pero luego la gente comenzó a decirme que definitivamente a mi él me tenía una especie de rencor especial, me miraba más duramente.

- No hagas cosas tan estúpidas como salir de casa a estas horas, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es? Intenta que para la próxima yo no esté en tu camino o serás golpeado por mi.

- ¿Qué? Yo no pedí tu ayuda...- Murmuré.

- No. Y claro que no la necesitabas.

- Estaba bien.

- Eres más descuidado que antes.

- No importa. Gracias de todas formas.

Me paré sólo sintiendo una punzada en mi estómago. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, sólo un poco. Algo que alguien no puede notar si no se le está mirando fijamente.

- No te metas en problemas. Niño chiflado.

Eso es lo que yo quisiera cumplir. Levi se había vuelto tan adulto y sin embargo aún era muy joven.

Nostalgia. No me gustan las reuniones. No me gustan los reencuentros y detesto a la gente. Un ser antisocial como yo no desea estar rodeado de casi todas las cosas que detesto.

Eso si, los hermanos Ackerman y otros cuantos encabezan la lista.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Hay algo que me incomoda justo ahora y es que estoy próxima a hacer mi examen de admisión para una institución de artes. El problema es que es de conocimientos académicos y yo soy una persona desgraciada y floja, pero me estoy esforzando u.u**_

_**¿Que tal? Siento que cada vez se torna más raro y es que a mi me encanta Jean aquí como su mejor amigo, ¿no lo aman? ¿No? Bueno, que más da.**_

_**Ya se la saben, reviews= inspiración. Vamos, no sean tan lectores fantasma xD Bien, déjenme sus dudas o sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y ya veré si es apropiado contestarlas xD**_

_**Marrie los quiere a todos (en realidad odio bastante a la gente pero mi psicóloga me dijo que hay que ser positivos xD) Sean felices y vean mucho porno gay :3**_


End file.
